


One By One

by narry_pynch_shaylor



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Death, Jolinsky, M/M, Shaylor, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, aayes, blahblahblah, catthew - Freeform, haaron, hayron, idk theres too many names, marter, not so happily ever after, sorry i kind of murder everyone, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_pynch_shaylor/pseuds/narry_pynch_shaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was my brother just a toy, Cam? Something to be played with and discarded? Am I? Are we all? I'm sick of these games! I'm sick of being played with! I'm done. I can't carry on like this any more."</p><p>I just wrapped him in my arms, holding him close as he sobbed into my shirt. </p><p>Somewhere close by, there were screams, cries as the next body was found. Next door, two of the boys were yelling.</p><p>I buried my face into Nash's hair and took a shaky breath. I had to stay strong. I had to look after them all. Protect them.</p><p>But how could I do that when we're being picked off, one by one?</p><p>*******</p><p>A Magcon original story<br/>First Shaylor fic on AO3<br/>Centres around all the ships but shaylor is the main one :) <br/>Kind of supernatural story<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	One By One

Shawn's POV

Day 1 in hell.

I should have known coming over to the magcon reunion was a bad idea, but I'd thought it would be a nice surprise, to the fans and my friends. 

Me and Taylor had organised it, planning for weeks on how I would get from Canada to Miami without raising suspicion, and then from Miami airport to the convention without being spotted. 

It had worked, surprisingly, and here I was, outside the doors, guitar slung over my shoulder. I pushed them open and poked my head around the door. Everyone spun around to face me. The shock on the boys faces was priceless.

"And our special guest today! Miami please welcome... Shawn Mendes!" Taylors expression was smug as I waved at the crowd of screaming fans.   
"Shawn!" Matt screamed into his microphone, "We didn't know you were coming."  
"Duh. It was a surprise," Taylor smirked as I mounted the stage.  
I exchanged a glance with him and he winked. My heart fluttered as I smiled at my gorgeous boyfriend.  
"Lets get this thing staaaaaaarted!"

That had been yesterday. When it had finished, we had all crashed at some rented house that looked like something from The Woman In Black.  
"8bedrooms!" Cam informed us, "so some of us will have to share."  
"I'm going back to Canada tomorrow" I'd replied, a little sadly.  
"Awwww Shawnie!" Can had wrapped me in a hug "we miss you!"  
"Not the same without you," Taylor pouted.

The only thing was, I didn't go home the next day.  
I'd awoken to screams and bangs from downstairs and then me and Taylor's door being slammed open.  
"Does your window open?" Nash's eyes were wild. I slid out of bed, frowning and tried the latch. Locked. I shook my head, stretching up, then froze.

Where there should have been our cars parked outside was nothing.   
Nothing.  
How was that possible?

More screams and yells. 

Was I still dreaming?

"The front door won't open.." Nash looked defeated, "we can't get out, we're trapped." He dropped to the floor, head in his hands and screamed. 

We're trapped. We can't get out.  
This is real.

More screaming next door.

This time, I joined in.


End file.
